darnafandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Anthony Fernandez
Mark Anthony Lacsamana Fernandez is a Philippine actor and former dancer. He portrays Eduardo Morgan in Darna (2009 TV Series). Born on January 16, 1979 to acting legends Rudy Fernandez and Alma Moreno. Career He is a former member of the famous showbiz teen group, "Gwapings" alongside Jomari Yllana and Eric Fructuoso. His breakout roles in the movies Pare Ko, Mangarap Ka and Matimbang Pa sa Dugo featured him as a lead star. In 1996, he received Best Actor and Best Supporting Actor nominations for the 3 aforementioned movies he did. However, the year 1998 started a downward spiral in Fernandez's career and personal life following an assault case that was filed against him by an American socialite and the break-up with his then-girlfriend Claudine Barretto. His home studio Regal Films attempted to launch him as an action star in the movies Sonny Segovia: Lumakad Ka Sa Apoy and Walang Katumbas Ang Dugo but both movies flopped at the box-office. After a two-year hiatus from a drug rehabilitation which follows his acquittal in the assault case, Fernandez returned to the movie scene via Biyaheng Langit and Dos Ekis opposite sexy actresses Joyce Jimenez and Rica Peralejo, respectively. In 2003, he had disappeared once again from show business and underwent rehabilitation for drug dependence for the second time. In 2005, he was released from rehab and made his comeback in show business. After his release in rehab, he said in his words, "I hope the moviegoers will welcome me back. Now, I realize more than ever that I'm made for showbiz and I'll always be in showbiz." Recently, he is one of GMA-7's leading actors with his critically-acclaimed performances on TV series such as Impostora (2007), Kamandag (2007-08), Ako si Kim Samsoon (2008), Luna Mystika (2008-09), and All About Eve (2009). He Also portrayed Manny Pacquiao in Magpakailanman & critics says that his portrayal of the boxing superstar is much better than that of Jericho Rosales. His Role as Nicolas Cayetano is the drama series Impostora became his most notable role in TV & the said drama also relaunched his career making him one of the top leading men in GMA & because of the fruitful projects given to him by GMA he decided to sign an exclusive contract with the network that rebuilt his career, he was paired with Sunshine Dizon in Impostora, Regine Velasquez in Ako si Kim Sam Soon, Heart Evangelista in the Fantasy series, Luna Mystika, Iza Calzado in All About Eve, in 2009 Mark Was paired with Marian Rivera in the new Darna (2009 TV series). His successful pairing with different actresses gave him the moniker as The "Ultimate Leading Man". His role as Lucero/Talim in the action series Kamandag made critics say that he is perfect in filling in the void of his Legendary father, Rudy Fernandez. edit Personal Life He is the son of the late actor Rudy Fernandez and actress Alma Moreno. He is also the half-brother to Vandolph Quizon and stepson of Lorna Tolentino. In 1995, he had a past relationship with actress Claudine Barretto. Mark has one daughter from his deceased girlfriend and has two sons from his current wife Melissa Garcia. Filmography Television Film *Shake, Rattle & Roll XI (2010) *Babang Luksa (2009) *Batas Militar (2006) *Shake, Rattle and Roll 2k5: Lihim (2005) *Sa Piling ng Mga Belyas (2003) *You and Me Against the World (2003) *Hesus Rebolusyonaryo (2002) *Dos Ekis (2001) *Biyaheng Langit (2000) *Walang Katumbas Ang Dugo (1998) *Sonny Segovia: Lumakad Ka Sa Apoy (1998) *Ako Ba Ang Nasa Puso Mo (1997) *Kulayan Natin Ang Bukas (1997) *Kabilin-bilinan Ni Lola (1996) *Istokwa (1996) *Mangarap Ka (1995) *Araw-araw, Gabi-gabi (1995) *Eskapo: The Serge Osmena-Geny Lopez Story (1995) *Matimbang Pa Sa Dugo (1995) *Pare Ko (1994) *Sobrang Talaga... Over!! (1994) *Binibini ng Aking Panaginip (1994) *Gwapings Dos (1993) *Shotgun Banjo (1992) *Gwapings: The First Adventure (1992) References